When installing an article such as a tub/shower unit or vanity or the like, it is generally necessary to form an aesthetically pleasing joint between the article and the wall. In some instances, the article is fastened directly to the bare studs of the wall by means of a flange before the sheets of dry wall and the like are installed. In such instances, the dry wall is generally positioned to cover the flange projection outwardly from the perimeter of the article.
However, in some instances, the wall is at least partially finished, that is, the wall board or dry wall may be installed prior to fastening the article to the wall. Thus, other measures are necessary to hide the flange which is used to attach the article to the wall.
Historically, such moldings or trim have been installed after the article or item has been previously fastened to the wall by (1) fastening the article to the wall and (2) fastening the molding or finishing strip to the wall or article at the junction of the wall and article. Obviously a labor intensive operation